Just What The Doctor Ordered
Just What The Doctor Ordered is the third episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 17th November 2019. Plot Crowds of people were at a large award's ceremony, with 5 people and a judge on stage. Judge: And the winner of the scientist of the year goes to... Everyone in the crowd wondered who would get the award. Judge: ...Doctor Rubeus Calico! Everyone cheered as a young man with a mustache was given a trophy by the judge. Will Harangue and his new crew recorded this. Will: And, as you can see folks, Rubeus Calico won scientist of the year with his idea to create a ray that could alter sizes! Suddenly, the wall smashed and debris flew everywhere. Calico and the crowd turned to see an enormous mutant frog with four red eyes and large white horns. On top of it was a skinny man wearing goggles and a strange helmet. Man: I am Doctor Aloysious James Animo! And this hooligan does not deserve this award! I spent years creating formulas, machines, putting my own sweat and blood into transforming animals and this man gets an award for changing sizes? Judge: Doctor Animo, your experiments were too risky to carry out. Look at the damage you just caused! Animo: That was necessary, as I shall claim every reward in the world to myself, and there's nothing you can do about it! The mutant frog opened its mouth and a long tongue extended, grabbing the trophy and flinging it to its master. Animo: The prize belongs to me! The frog turned and bounded away. Will Harangue: If the viewers at home are watching, I hope you're not entering any competitions, as Animo is out to be the winner no matter what! Beware, the doctor is coming! ... Amelia and her friend Stacey were walking home from school. Stacey: Did you hear about Doctor Animo? Amelia: Who? Stacey: That guy who's been going around harming people just to win awards! Amelia: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Stacey: He's been all over the news! How have you not heard of him? Amelia shrugged. She didn't pay much attention to the outside world. Amelia: So is he like some evil doctor? Stacey: Yeah. Hopefully one of those alien heroes will turn up to stop Animo and bring him to justice. Amelia began to think about telling Kyle. His alleyway was nearby. Amelia: I'll see you soon, Stacey. I've just remembered i've got to go somewhere. Stacey: Okay then, see ya. Amelia took off down the pavement, crossing the road and round the corner to Kyle's alley between two apartments. Kyle wasn't there. Amelia: Kyle? Kyle, are you there? A blue blur whipped past her, and a microsecond later Fasttrack was standing there eating a slice of pizza. Fasttrack: Yeah, i'm here. Amelia: Have you heard about Animo? Fasttrack: Animo? What sort of name is that? It sounds like the name a crazed doctor performing cruel experiments on animals may have. Amelia: Actually he is a crazed doctor performing cruel experiments on animals. Fasttrack: Really? Wow. That's... Amelia: Anyway, he's harming people just so he can get awards and he must be stopped. Fasttrack nodded. Fasttrack: Cool. But where can we find him? Fasttrack timed out as a lightbulb appeared over Amelia's head. Amelia: There's a nearby competition where businessmen discover who the employee of the city is. Kyle: Lead the way. ... Hundreds of men in black suits and ties were sat in rows of chairs. On a stage at the front of the room a short, bearded man was rambling. Short man: I am proud to announce that the winner of this year's businessman of the city award goes to... Like before, a mutant toad burst through the wall with Animo on top of it. Animo: It goes to me! The frog extended its tongue and tried to grab the trophy, but a spinning spherical object spun towards it and knocked the tongue aside. Animo: What is this intrusion? The ball stopped and uncurled, revealing to be a white pillbug with yellow body armour. Cannonbolt: This intrusion is Cannonbolt! Animo: Attack him, my creature! The frog charged across the stage towards Cannonbolt, who curled up into a ball and rolled towards it. They hit eachother and bounced back. Cannonbolt uncurled and skidded to a halt with one arm on the ground. Then he stood up. Cannonbolt: Alright, not bad. Let me show you my bellyflop! Cannonbolt curled into ball form and leapt high into the air. He bounced off the ceiling and uncurled, landing a bellyflop on top of Animo and his frog. Animo's helmet fell off in the process. Animo: No! My Transmodulator! Animo quickly dropped off his frog and put his helmet back on. Animo: Oh, thank goodness. Cannonbolt: Why so much commotion about a helmet? You could buy another one pretty cheap. Cannonbolt grabbed Animo, but the frog attacked him. Cannonbolt was thrown outside, where he heard the beeping sound of his omnitrix timing out. Cannonbolt: Uh, oh. See ya! Gotta roll! Cannonbolt curled up and rolled away, timing out behind a tree. He waited there for Amelia to find him. Kyle: That was tough. How do I beat this guy and his animal freaks? Amelia heard his frustrated comment and came to him. Amelia: There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Come on. Animo went west. ... Big Chill was flying through the sky with Amelia on his back. She'd enjoyed flying the first two times, both when Big Chill had saved her life from Sixsix and when Overflow was chasing the Limax, but now it felt better. Probably because she knew she and Kyle were good friends now. She was snapped out of her thoughts by screaming and explosions. She looked down and saw Animo's mutant frog bounding across the rooftops. Amelia: Down there! Big Chill swooped lower until they were gliding by Animo's side. Animo: Another pest? What am I, a weird alien magnet? Big Chill: No, just a pain in the ass. Big Chill exhaled his cold breathe that formed ice around the frog's legs and it stopped moving. Animo: No! My perfect creature! Big Chill: How would you prefer an ultimate creature! Big Chill turned the omnitrix symbol sideways and then presses it, transforming into Ultimate Big Chill. He looked just the same, but his colour scheme was red and his wings looked like flames. Ult. Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Amelia: I like these ultimates! You should use them more often. Ult. Big Chill: I have reasons not to... Amelia didn't understand this, but now was not the time for questions. The frog was trying to break free from the ice, and was doing a pretty good job too. Ultimate Big Chill pointed his open palm at the frog, and surprisingly flames shot out! But unlike normal flames, when they made contact with the frog it froze completely. Ult. Big Chill: Oh yeah! Who's the alien? I am! Amelia: Give up Animo. You know you can't win. But instead of being frustrated, Animo let out a cackle. Ult. Big Chill: What's so funny? Animo: Did you think I only mutated one creature? I have an army of mutants, and they've all responded to my call? Ult. Big Chill: What call? Animo had no time to answer, as a bat swooped down from the sky, opening its mouth. Then from its fangs came sound waves. Big Chill covered his ears, but the bat still managed to knock him out of the sky. Amelia fell off his back as they fell. Ult. Big Chill: Amelia! Big Chill breathed ice flames at the bat and it froze, falling to the ground. Then he flew down and grabbed Amelia before she could hit the ground. He slowly lowered her down and reverted into Big Chill, then into Kyle. Kyle: Amelia, listen to me. You need to get out of here. Amelia: But what about you? Kyle: Don't worry, i'll be fine. Just trust me. Amelia reluctantly leaves and dashes down the street. Kyle sighs. Animo: That's right, kid. Abandon your comrades! Kyle turned and saw the bat swooping down at him. From the corner of his eye and saw a mutant hamster and a mutant rat charging at him. Kyle: I'll beat your pet shop of freaks, Animo! Kyle slammed down on the omnitrix and transformed into an alien with a crystal body. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead aimed a fist at the bat and shards flew out, causing it to fly back up into the air. He turned and rolled out of the way before the other two mutants could get him. He grabbed the rat by its tail with one hand and transformed his other into a sword. Then in one swift move he chopped the creature's tail off. The rat screamed in pain and turned, biting Diamondhead's crystal arm. Having a solid body, he barely felt any pain, and shook it off. He aimed an open palm at the hamster and made a giant crystal slab come out of the ground beneath it, causing it to fly up into the air and crash with the bat. Both animals fell on top of the rat. Animo: You can't stop me from making more mutants! Diamondhead: I can, and I figured out how! Animo: What? Diamondhead: Earlier when your helmet fell off you seemed so desperate to get it back. And how else would you communicate with your animals? You're not a zoo keeper. Animo: Just try and take it from me! Animo, still on the roof, made a run for it. Bit Diamondhead created a crystal javelin and threw it. It hit Animo and knocked him unconscious. Diamondhead used a crystal column to raise himself into the air and leapt onto the roof. He picked up Animo's body, then in one hand crushed the helmet. Down below him, the mutants returned to their normal selves, and the frog shrunk, the ice around it caving in. It survived and hopped out. A crowd of onlookers cheered for Diamondhead. He spotted Amelia among them and put a thumb up at her. Amelia: (in head) You're not just a hero, Kyle. You're our hero. Major Events * Cannonbolt and Diamondhead make their debuts * Ultimate Big Chill made his debut * Aloysious Animo makes his debut Characters * Judge (first appearance) * Rubeus Calico (first appearance) * Will Harangue * Phil (cameo) * Amelia Cliff * Kyle Upton Villains * ￼Aloyisious Animo * Mutant Frog * Mutant Bat * Mutant Hamster * Mutant Rat Aliens Used * Fasttrack (off-screen transformation) * Cannonbolt (first appearance; off-screen transformation) * Big Chill (x2; first time was off-screen transformation; second time was cameo) * Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first reappearance) * Category:Episodes